


Haunting

by Cassiduh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, What-If, alternate season 1 ending, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiduh/pseuds/Cassiduh
Summary: Stiles didn't believe in ghosts. It didn't matter that fucking werewolves were real because ghosts sure as shit weren't and it didn't matter that he still seemed to be able to see and hear the Eldest Hale even after he'd taken his last breath. Denial is both a powerful and dangerous thing
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?

It was easy to miss with everything that happened really. Especially because Stiles had already been so proficient at pretending like everything was perfectly fine even when his life was going to shit. Always ready with a snarky retort that was built to deflect whatever attention was thrown his way. And with everyone so focused on their own issues it was easy for Stiles to pretend that he didn't practically feel Derek's claws slice through Peter's neck like it was his own. Like he didn't hear the older man's echoing laughter in his ears even after Derek's eyes had flared red with the power of a newly made Alpha. Taunting in a way that he knew meant trouble but didn't quite understand the implications of. Ignored the almost fond whisper of "Spark." Sound just as real to him as Scott's disappointed howl in his ear because it shouldn't be possible. It didn't matter that freaking werewolves were real because ghosts sure as shit weren't. Nobody was paying enough attention to see his flinch away from a touch that wasn't supposed to be there, to see him clench his eyes shut in denial when he caught a glimpse of a grinning dead man who looked way to pleased with himself considering he'd just lost his life. 

"Stiles are you okay?" Wide amber eyes shot to Jackson in surprise unused to the care and concern from what could have been considered his nemesis. "I'm fine Jackson, you should go check on Lydia." Could feel his shoulders tense at a soft hum that seemed to automatically pull his attention away from the pair of arguing wolves as Jackson booked it back to his Porsche or whatever the fuck it was. "Liar." Resisted the urge to cover his ears because somehow he knew it wouldn't do any good, refusing to look at the image of Peter he could see out of the corner of his eye because he could still see the shape of the man's body laying unmoving on the ground a few feet away. "You won't be able to ignore me forever you know. Too curious for your own good aren't you?"

"Stop it." Nothing more than a whisper to a man who shouldn't be able to hear him, doing nothing to interrupt Derek and Scott who were yelling interrupted sentences at each other trying valiantly to get the other to understand but ultimately being unheard. "Derek was always too soft, too accommodating, too sweet. Don't you think Stiles?" He couldn't help the roll of his eyes, after all every encounter Stiles had with the younger Hale had been full of unreasonably firm demands and expectations from the wolf. Shivered at the laugh that he could hear but refused to acknowledge. Startling away from a grip to the back of his neck that felt all too real. "He could feel it you know. That's why he kept coming to you for help, but he doesn't understand what you are. He never did listen when I was the one teaching. But I know Stiles. I know what you're capable of." Could still feel warm breath fanning over the wrist Peter had held to his mouth in offer and immediately tried to hide the vulnerable skin with a hand grasped over it with a frown willing himself to get a fucking grip unwilling to acknowledge the panic blooming in his chest. Familiar feeling that seemed to startle both Scott and Derek out of their argument instead drawing their focus in a way that had him wanting to bare his teeth in warning.

"Stiles? It's ok now Peter's gone. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Stiles let his gaze flick from his best friend to the new Alpha and for a moment it was as though he was no longer the one in charge of his body. Eyebrow raising in an almost incredulous expression, lips pulled into a almost eerily familiar expression for the born wolf before he turned his back on them both lazily making his way back toward town. Unkind words falling from his lips, "What's another family member to bury right Derek?" Could feel the flinch the Alpha gave even from that far away as he ignored Scott's indignant call of his name. Unwilling to so much as glance back afraid to see the shocked and hurt expression of a man that had already lost so much, someone who didn't truly deserve the ridicule. Knew even as he walked away that he would have to find a way to fix whatever it was that was happening. 

"Oh you can try little spark, you can try to get rid of me." Ignored the fact the laugher that seemed to follow him home, didn't want to stick around to see what Derek and Scott were going to do with Peter's body even though he knew somehow that Derek would bury the older man under what was left of his family's home. Yet another thing he chose not to acknowledge. Just like the man he knew wasn't really walking beside him looking so smug it made him want to scream.


End file.
